Grim Tuesday
Summary Grim Tuesday is one of the Seven Trustees, the Morrow Days, and the titular antagonist of the second book of the Keys to the Kingdom series. Along with the other Trustees, 10,000 years ago he broke the Will of the Architect into seven parts and imprisoned Part Two within the centre of a sun inside a pocket reality deep within his treasure room at the Far Reaches. On imprisoning the Will, Tuesday became afflicted with intense greed, leading him to convert the entirety of his demenses into a massive mine in search of the raw material he could use to craft treasures for himself. This mine became the Pit, an enormous chasm that began to impinge on the Void of Nothing, threatening to destabilise all of reality. Part Two of the Will was eventually freed by Arthur Penhaligon, and Grim Tuesday's Key was taken from him. He was left to perform menial labour tasks in the Far Reaches, until he was eventually assassinated by Dame Primus, who paralysed him with magic so he could not defend himself then threw him into the Pit for him to die a thousand miles below. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, at least 4-B, likely far higher with the Second Key Name: Grim Tuesday Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Latter Day, Trustee, Superior Denizen, Lord of the Far Reaches Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Invisibility (Denizens of the House are invisible to normal people except those they choose to show themselves), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting (it is noted that the human forms worn by Denizens are merely the current fashion, and Denizens have shown the ability to stretch their limbs when required), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, does not need to eat, drink or sleep), Magic (Keys can "shortcut" the normal steps of sorcery, skipping directly to the end result at their master's command. As a result, they should be capable of achieving the effects of any other magic in the series), Instinctive Reaction (all Keys are capable of protecting their wielder independent of their own thoughts, with the Second Key showing the ability to catch and reflect incoming attacks even while the wielder is incapacitated), Statistics Amplification (Keys can be used to increase strength, speed and durability), can grant himself Flight (Keys can grant the wielder wings, the Keys are also capable of flying independently), Summoning (scaling to other Key uses, should be able to summon objects and people to himself, as well as summoning his Key to him), Density Manipulation (via scaling to other Keys. When using the Minute Hand, Arthur was able to make himself heavier, and Drowned Wednesday was able to use the Third Key to make herself lighter), Martial Arts (skilled hand to hand fighter), Fire Manipulation (Should be able to achieve similar effects with his Key to other Key users who can summon pillars of fire large enough to cover the horizon and reach the stratosphere), Telekinesis (can telekinetically pull objects and people to himself. Dame Primus was able to use the Second Key to telekinetically lift and throw around hundreds of enemies at once), Electricity Manipulation (scaling to other Keys, should be able to create lightning and manipulate electricity), Sound Manipulation (scaling to other Key users who have used Keys to silence or amplify their footsteps, increase the sound of their voices and make it sound from everywhere, and similar things), Ice Manipulation (should be scaling to Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to freeze Sneezer in thick layers of ice), Light Manipulation (scaling to Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to create light), Status Effect Inducement and removal (scaling to other Keys which can freeze people and objects in place or unfreeze them), Power Nullification (scaling to other Keys which can prevent magic from working and break existing magic), Technological Manipulation (Keys can prevent technology from working, force it to work, repair it, etc), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel (Keys give access to the Improbable Stair, a magical staircase that winds throughout all of time and space that can be used to travel to the past, future, and other worlds. Additionally, a low-level Inspector was going to fly "the long way back" from the end of Time, so Grim Tuesday should be capable of the same), likely Sleep Manipulation (scaling to the Fifth Key which was able to make thousands of people fall asleep), Text Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to translate or "befuddle" text. Additionally, the Second Key contributed to breaking apart the Will of the Architect, which is a living line of text), Petrification (scaling to other Keys which could petrify others), Life Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to animate objects), Transformation (Keys can be used to transform the bodies of others, such as give wings, can cause others to shrink or grow taller, or transform them into animals or inanimate objects), Water Manipulation (scaling to the Third Key), Death Manipulation (Keys will kill anyone who touches them except their master), Teleportation (Keys can teleport themselves to their master in response to their need of it), Healing (at least Low-Mid, scaling to Arthur who instantly healed from an impaled heart upon claiming the First Key. Likely up to Mid-High via accelerating the natural healing of Denizens), Power Bestowal (Keys can be used to bestow various powers on oneself and others, such as the ability to breathe underwater), limited Fate Manipulation (Keys can be used to change an object, person or event's record, which is essentially the physical manifestation of their past, present and future. Changing a record causes equivalent changes to whatever the record is recording, even allowing changes to the person's past. However, the physical record must actually be obtained first before it can be changed), Time Manipulation (Keys can be used to stop, slow, loop, and to a limited degree reverse time. In particular, Grim Tuesday can create pocket realities where time loops through "copied hours" forever), likely Spatial Manipulation (scaling to other Keys which can manipulate space in several ways such as stretching, dislocating, creating, shrinking and repairing or destroying space. Grim Tuesday was able to distort space to fit several solar systems into small glass bottles), Creation (Keys allow the user to shape Nothing into matter), Forcefield Creation (Arthur used the Second Key to create a forcefield around himself that disintegrated anything that came close), Void Manipulation (Keys give their wielder the ability to manipulate Nothing, summoning, shaping and banishing it, The Second Key in particular appears to specialise in shaping summoning and shapig Nothing), Reality Warping (Grim Tuesday most likely used the Second Key to create the Grotesque's machine which was able to warp reality to spontaneously increase oil prices on Earth, reduce the value of stocks, force the spontaneous closure of Michaeli's university, etc), likely Illusion Creation (the Second Key should not be incapable of achieving Dr Scamadros's illusion spell or replicating the Sixth Key's feat of creating an illusory bush), likely Clairvoyance (the Second Key should not be incapable of replicating Lord Sunday's use of the Seventh Key to watch over the Incomparable Gardens or Arthur's plan to use the Fourth Key to create a spell that would search out for Part Five of the Will), Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Keys are capable of bypassing Denizen's immortality and regeneration to kill them. Additionally, Dr Scamadros noted that none of his healing magic was able to heal a leg that was magically broken by a Key), Matter Manipulation (Keys are capable of controlling the fabric of the House and freely reshaping the world around them in accordance with the user's commands), Existence Erasure (can erase entities via verbal command), BFR (can banish entities to the Void of Nothing where they are instantly erased), Body Puppetry (Keys can force others to move as the wielder wants them to), Mind Manipulation (Keys can force others to obey their wielder's commands. Grim Tuesday used the Second Key to bind the Mariner to follow his orders), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Keys defend their wielder from psychic harm. Scales to the Minute Hand's feat of allowing Arthur to resist Monday's Noon's mind manipulation), Fear Manipulation (should scale to the protective effects of the Fourth Key, which protected Arthur from a magical scream that drove all who heard it into mindless unthinking panic), Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (the wielder of a Key should be superior to Feverfew, who's magic allowed him to see through Dr Scamadros's illusions which made anyone who looked at the user only see a rat), Sleep Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (scaling to the the Minute Hand's protection of Arthur from the Sleepy Plague, which causes its victims to fall unconscious and prevents their bodies from absorbing nutrients intravenously), Void Manipulation (Keys give some resistance to dissolution by Nothing, allowing them to not be immediately erased within the Void of Nothing), Smoke Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which allowed Arthur to breathe normally in heavy smoke), likely Resistance to Gravity Manipulation or Black Hole Creation or Reality Warping (Keys should give their wielder a superior level of protection to a low ranking Inspector's Immaterial Boots and Signed Seal, which protected him from the "warping effects" of the dark matter surface of a dead star), Paralysis (scaling to the Fourth Key, which allowed Arthur to continue moving while within the Architect's Press, which paralyses anything inside it when it is turned on), likely Power Nullification and Power Modification (higher order effects such as those caused by Keys heavily resist being nullified or changed by weaker effects, such as the magical breaking of Arthur's leg which could only be undone or healed by magic of the highest order, or Grim Tuesday's Register which was bound in place by the powers of the Second Key and initially resisted Arthur's attempts to unbind it), likely far more (Keys can protect the wielder from most threats and serious harm, which should include threats such as dismemberment via the Spatial Manipulation of the Great Maze and Death Manipulation of various sorceries), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Denizens of the House lack records, and are thus fateless), Poison Manipulation (far superior to Piper's children who are fine with breathing in toxic atmospheres and within the Pit where the air contains particles of Nothing) and Disease Manipulation (Denizens can simply ignore the negative effects of diseases and treat infection by disease similar to recreational drug use) Attack Potency: Building level (far stronger than the likes of Monday's Noon and Monday's Dusk. Even without the power of his Key, he tore a Nithling in half with his bare hands, and generic newly born Nithlings are able to survive thousand mile falls and helicopters crashing and exploding on top of them), at least Solar System level, likely far higher with the Second Key (Can create pocket realities containing multiple stars and solar systems which have their own flow of time made up of "copied hours" that Grim Tuesday created. Holds power over all Tuesdays across the Secondary Realms. The Seven Keys are each split portions of The Architect's power) Speed: At least Subsonic+ '(Comparable to Mister Monday) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (able to lift up a Nithling and tear it in half with his bare hands), likely at least Stellar, possibly far higher with the Second Key Striking Strength: Building Class, likely at least Solar System Class, possibly far higher with the Second Key Durability: Building Class, likely up to Solar System level with the Key (should be able to create forcefields around this level) Stamina: Extremely high, like all Denizens. Does not require food, drink or sleep, and can perform strenuous activities for hours on end without rest. Range: Melee range physically, up to Interstellar with Keys Standard Equipment: The Second Key Intelligence: Fairly high. Rules over a large portion of the House and creates the majority of equipment and resources for the rest of the House. Weaknesses: He cannot create truly new objects, and can only copy existing objects with small changes such as alterations in material. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Text Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4